Home
by Chibijac
Summary: While on an assignment, Black Star seems very anxious to get everything done and over with and no one seems to understand that all he wants to do is go home.


Home

Author's Note: Another fic for Tsustar Week! I think I've kinda been on a roll even though these aren't too long. I've gotta get back into the swing of writing again. I'm getting lazy.

Moving on… Black Star isn't a kid anymore. He's a grown man. A solid 23 years old. Not the same loud mouthed, jumping from roof tops kid he used to be… and when he says he wants to go home it's for good reason.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was no moon tonight. To add to it, it was darker and quieter as well. Soul hated it. He had always felt as though there was something lurking in silent darkness. Yes, at least the threat they had been sent to eliminate was taken care of, but he supposed to the silence that he and the others on this particular silence had taken was a bit unnerving. Maybe it was all those visits when he was younger to the Dark Room in his soul with that obnoxious little imp. The stars were very evident tonight… maybe because of the lack of city lights.

"Death Scythe!" Snapping from his thoughts, the white haired weapon glanced towards the three coming towards him. They were a younger group and he could make out their anxious faces just thanks to the lanterns they held. "The area seems secured and all the civilians are safe." The tall boy leading them informed. "Are we ok to head back to Death City?" Soul raised an eyebrow. He and a few other teachers had been sent on this assignment to take care of a complaint and had a few of the new students come along. While they had done a good job, clearly there were certain expectations they didn't fully understand.

"We need to wait for the rest of our group to come back." He drawled, hands in his pockets as he watched another figure come towards them. "While we know in this situation that everything is ok, you never leave without having seen for yourself." He glanced back at them, noticing their shoulders sink in guilt at his tone. He turned back as the figure coming towards them slowed, cloak flowing from behind him as he stood high above the ground on a long board and golden eyes focused. "Hey Kid."

"It looks like just about everyone is here… Where is he?" The Shinigami frowned in disapproval

"He chased down the main problem so he might have gotten a little held up." Soul informed, hands still shoved in his pockets as he shrugged in disinterest. "He handled majority of the problem in a breeze. Cut him a little slack."

"He also rushed carelessly ahead without consideration of the rest of the team." Kid huffed, dropping to the level of the others and ignoring the look of awe from the students. "He's certain setting quite the example for those to come."

"Where are Liz and Patty? Still observing?" Soul asked, ignoring the general complaint.

"No, I sent them ahead home since I figured the rest of us could meet up and handle the rest without error. Liz doesn't like much going on assignments if she doesn't have to." Kid answered and glanced to the students. "The three of you can go ahead back to the school. We'll take care of the rest." With stuttered thanks and stumbling, the younger students made their way back towards the city while Kid and Soul waited for the other member of their party. Soul found himself making out the constellations as the rustling of trees came closer and closer.

"I'm here!" Black Star landed easily in front of his long time friends and stretched his arms over his head. "I chased the bastard almost into town, but I got him… Had to make a stop on my way back though." He informed, chest puffed out with pride. Soul raised a brow and Kid glared. "What?"

"You were supposed to obtain and return, Black Star." Kid answered in frustration. "You've complained all day about how you needed this done and over with so you can go home, yet you go and run amuck at the drop of a hat! We've still got to make sure the perimeter is secure!" The OCD god ranted. Black Star scoffed.

"Whadaya mean make sure the area is clear? If everyone did what they were supposed to do then there shouldn't be anything around." He argued. Kid looked ready to snap.

"Did you make sure your area was clear of threat?" Soul asked. There was a long pause and Kid's glare hardened.

"We're starting over."

"WHAT?!"

"Kid, c'mon…" Soul groaned but Kid wouldn't back down, pointing an accusing finger at Black Star.

"This is all because of you! You can't follow simple orders!" he yelled. Black Star glared.

"I don't have time for this shit, Kid! I'm trying to go home!" he yelled back.

"Well you can't!" Kid hissed. "We'll have to start back in the village, secure any points and make sure all potential threats are completely void." Soul glanced at Black Star, whose face was suddenly hard to read.

"I'm not doing it." The assassin said in a dull tone. Kid blinked.

"What?"

"I said I'm not doing it." The cocky assassin repeated, expression never changing. "I'm going home. I've got more important things to tend to. I told you that before."

"I'm certain whatever you have to tend to Tsubaki is handling just fine. That's why you agreed that only one of you needed to come on this assignment." Kid insisted.

"Whether Tsubaki can handle it or not isn't the point." Black Star countered. "I'm going home."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am…" Soul stared between the two with exasperation. This wasn't going to end well.

0

O

0

Tsubaki was jerked out of her sleep when she heard the distinct sound of the apartment door being unlocked. Black Star had always been sloppy with using a key. Mostly because he barely ever thought to lock doors until Tsubaki voiced her concern. They had moved into a different neighborhood after all. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up slowly, wondering when she had fallen asleep on the couch and her tired gaze met easily with her meister as he attempted to quietly close the door behind him. He looked like he had been subjected to a brawl and some manual labor his entire time away. She could have sworn he had been called for a last minute kishin retrieval and hadn't expected him to come back such a mess and so late.

"Black Star…" He turned and beamed at her, some dirt on the bridge of his nose and random places on his face.

"Eh, you're still awake?" he asked, coming over and leaning in for a kiss. Tsubaki giggled, rubbing a bit of dirt from his cheek before leaning in and kissing his lips gently.

"Actually I fell asleep waiting up for you." She admitted. "I thought Kid was sending you on something easy? You've been gone all day." Black Star beamed at her.

"What do you mean? Of course it was easy! It was the little details that stretched things out." He answered, hopping over the back of the couch and pulling his partner to him. She easily adjusted herself in his lap. "But sorry it took me so long. I missed everything."

"It's fine. A lot of pictures were taken so it'll be like you were there." Tsubaki offered but her miester leaned back into the couch with a miserable huff.

"It won't be the same. I should have been here." He grumbled and glanced at Tsubaki. "Who was here other than Maka?"

"Well Nygus came by for a bit, with Sid of course. Marie-sensei… our neighbor-" Black Star blanched, catching Tsubaki by surprise.

"Our neighbor? That Richard guy?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "You know I don't like that guy, Tsubaki. He looks at you funny. Like he wants something from you… creep."

"You're jealous?"

"No!" Black Star snapped and quickly calmed. He lowered his gaze to her hand laced in his and smiled slightly at the sight of the wedding band and engagement ring she sported on her left hand. "You're mine and mine alone. You've always been." He answered and kissed her softly.

"You're a goof." Tsubaki giggled and rested her head against his shoulder. "It would have been nice if you were here but I suppose we can recreate some moments tomorrow." She hummed tiredly.

"I guess…" Black Star muttered. There was a long silence. "I brought a gift." He informed. Tsubaki perked up and shifted her weight, wondering how she hadn't noticed the bag attached to the side of his pants. He held the small sack up with pride. "We were at a small village and after taking care of a few things I made a stop." He answered and handed it to her.

"Black Star…"

"Just open it." He insisted, grinning at her expectantly. Reaching in, Tsubaki pulled out a small velvet pouch. She raised a brow, opening it and dumping a thin golden chain necklace with a star pendant on it. "The people in the village worship some kind of celestial beings and apparently put blessings or something on gifts towards loved ones." Black Star informed. "I figured you'd like it."

"It's lovely Black Star." Tsubaki answered, kissing him quickly and looking curiously into the bag for what else he had brought. "What's this?"

"Oh that one isn't for you!" Black Star answered promptly. He took the bag from her and got up with a stretch, heading towards the bedroom door… but not their bedroom. She stood up and followed her husband as he walked into the extra room and towards the bed the small sleeping figure had sprawled out in. The child had certainly picked up Black Star's sleeping style. Reaching into the sack, Black Star pulled out a stuffed monkey and placed it on the bed. He then bent down, adjusting their child's sleeping position before leaning down and placing a light kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday, Ayame Star… Sorry daddy missed all the fun." He whispered. He was now on his knees, arms crossed over the bed and chin resting in his arms as he watched the little girl sleep. Tsubaki leaned in the doorway, watching the scene fondly. Black Star had missed their little girl's second birthday party and was less than pleased, but he did an amazing job at keeping up an appearance of nonchalance. Currently, it seemed like he just wanted to be with her and enjoy her presence. He had always been this way when it came to their child. Tsubaki wasn't going to interrupt.

"Black Star," Tsubaki returned and stopped in the door way, allowing an entertained smile to cross her face when she realized he had fallen asleep in the position he was seated in. She would make sure to cover him up and maybe make sure some of that dirt was washed from his face before going to sleep herself, but first, this was a far too entertaining moment to not be photographed.

Welcome home Black Star.


End file.
